


A Universe of Yes

by vinniebatman



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting fired from two jobs in one week and then getting tossed around by a demon, Xander felt he deserved to get well and thoroughly sloshed.  It wasn't self-pity or a slippery-slope to alcoholism: it was karma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Universe of Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: BtVS, season four. Assumes Anya never returned after season three.  
> Disclaimer: I hired a pack of ninjas to kidnap Joss; he was threatened with hot poker torture, chainsaws, and an exorcism. I now own all. Thank you. *Doctor's Note: Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership are pure fantasy. No harm is meant. Seriously, it's better than her throwing rocks at people.  
> Prompt: I love you more, than I did the week before, I discovered alcohol. ~ Barenaked Ladies // Alcohol

After getting fired from two jobs in one week and then getting tossed around by a demon, Xander felt he deserved to get well and thoroughly sloshed. It wasn't self-pity or a slippery-slope to alcoholism: it was karma. So after patrol Thursday night, he'd started drinking. After a couple cans of beer and a few swigs of whiskey, Xander was drunk. And by two in the morning, he was at that happy place where things were light and bouncy and he was relaxed. He snickered as he watched Roger Rees yell, his words out of order. God he loved Mel Brooks movies. 

As he focused on the movie, the basement door slammed open. A grin on his face, he turned to see Spike stomping down the steps. As always, the vampire looked so self-possessed, cool and unflappable. And really fucking hot. Xander paused in his inebriated contemplations and shook his head. Those were bad, naughty, wicked evil thoughts, the kind of thoughts were best left hidden and repressed. Or for erotic dreams and the throes of masturbation. Shaking his head, Xander focused on clothed, real-Spike who probably wasn't going to ravish him anytime soon.

"Hey Spike," he called cheerily. "Wanna watch the movie with me?"

Spike paused and studied the grinning teen before rolling his eyes. "Have better things to do with my time. I'm just here to grab the blood the Watcher gave you to hold."

Xander frowned in concentration, using all of his sober brain cells; there was an insult in that statement, he was sure of it. Eventually, he gave up and smiled instead. "Okay. 'S over there," he said, flopping his arm in the general direction of the fridge.

"Really? Couldn't have figured out that you'd store blood in the fridge," Spike growled, jerking open the refrigerator. "Git."

God the boy was a stupid drunk. Happy, but way too stupid. As Spike pulled the blood out, he slammed the door. With a smirk worthy of a petulant ten year old, he grinned as he heard various jars crash against each other. He hoped he'd smashed up the boy's jar of dill pickles. He turned to see Xander staring at him with his great wide cow-eyes.

"What?" he sneered. Xander smiled at him and held up a bottle of whiskey.

"I have booze, Spikey. Want some?" Frowning, Spike looked at him. His initial reaction was one of "Hell no, I've got better things to do." But he was pretty much banned from Willy's, and the bottle did have the distinctive black label he favored. He hated to admit it, but he was. Groaning, Spike realized that he actually didn't have anything better to do. He nodded.

"Fine, not like I have anything better to do," he admitted morosely. At least Xander was better than Harmony; he could carry on a semi-intelligent conversation, and if all else failed, they could mock Angel. The boy smiled at him, his grin bright with pure joy.

"Great! That's great! 'Cause I heard that drinkin' alone is a sign of being an alcoholic," he explained, nodding seriously. Spike stifled a fond grin as he removed his duster. Boy was stupid and annoying, not cute, damn it!

"Heaven forbid," Spike grumbled, dropping heavily onto the couch.

"Yeah," Xander continued. "I don't wanna be like my Mom or Dad. But I got fired again, so I figure I deserve to get drunk," he finished with a defiant nod.

"What, too stupid to flip burgers?" Spike snidely shot back.

"No, I just keep runnin’ out of excuses to miss work. Don't think they'll accept 'Sorry boss, I can't come in today because I got monkey-stomped by a stupid baby vampire,'" he muttered.

Spike rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle, taking a deep drink of it, trying to ignore the boy’s stare. But that stare raised the hairs on the back of Spike's neck. Finally, he removed his lips from the bottle and turned to face Xander.

"What?" he growled.

"Wow, that was cool," Xander whispered, wide-eyed. "You should enter a drinking contest."

"Yeah, well not having to breath gives me a bit of an advantage, mate. Now shut it, I wanna watch the movie."

Chastised, Xander offered an apologetic grin before returning his attention to the movie. The vampire and Scooby watched the rest of the film in relative silence, save for Xander laughing uproariously at each gag. Part of Spike wanted to yell at the human for being so noisy while another part of him was amused. Watching a comedy with someone who actually laughed at it made the entire experience more enjoyable. 

Spike slowly relaxed, sprawling out so that his leg touched the boy's. Had he needed to breath, Spike would have coughed at what happened next. As he felt Xander's body heat seep into his skin, he also smelled the boy's lust and heard his heart beat speed up. The vampire raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The boy, lusting after him? This was certainly a new development, one he could use to his advantage. 

At first he'd continued to brush their legs together to keep teasing Harris. But Xander was too drunk to get embarrassed or even notice his response toward Spike. And something about the boy smelled delicious, like sunshine and earth, the sweet smell of innocence mixed with the musk of desire. So as the night wore on, Spike continued to brush their limbs together for his own pleasure. The entire experience was a strange one for the vampire. Sure, he'd slept with humans before, but he usually paid or killed them afterwards. The sensation of simply touching one, of absorbing their heat was a novelty. Then came the Twinkies. 

Never before had Spike paid attention to Xander eating a Twinkie, but now he wished he had. At the nearly inaudible moans of pleasure the human made, Spike felt himself harden. When the boy licked his lips clean, Spike had to bite back a moan. And when Xander cleaned his fingers by sucking on each and every one, Spike's hard cock pressed painfully against the zipper. By the time they got to the film's wedding/execution scene, Spike was hard as steel while Xander was obliviously happy. When the credits finally rolled, Xander stretched, moving away from the blond.

"Hey Spike," he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Wanna watch another one?"

"Nah, gonna get back to my crypt," Spike growled, jumping up and grabbing his duster. Fuck, he was hard and all he wanted to do was rip off Xander's hideous clothes, bend him over the couch, and fuck him until he screamed. But since that wasn’t going to happen, he'd settle for a nice, long wank.

"You sure? It's kinda fun watching a movie without Buffy and Willow giggling over a hot guy." Spike shook his head; he needed space... space where he could masturbate to his undead heart's content. The entire evening had been too damn weird what with Xander's enjoyment of his company, and his own unexpected reaction to the human's lust. 

Xander struggled to his feet and began to toss the couch cushions away. After clearing off the pullout bed, Xander started tugging at the handle ineffectually. The boy had started to sober up during the film, but apparently he was still too inebriated to grasp the highly complex operations of a fold-out bed.

"Stupid bed," he growled. Spike bit back a smile at the boy's puppy-like growl; it was kind of cute. Shaking his head, he pushed Xander away before pulling the bed open.

"There," Spike declared. Xander smiled at him, again. It was starting to freak Spike out; he wasn't used to Xander giving him smiles filled with joy and appreciation as opposed to disgust and hate. He definitely liked Xander better when the boy was drunk. The human stumbled forward and collapsed onto the bed, burrowing under the sheet and blankets that lay on the thin mattress. As Spike turned to leave, Xander called after him.

"Are you drunk, Spike?" Spike slowly turned toward Harris.

"Why?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Xander smelled of nervous excitement.

"'Cause it's Sunnydale and you shouldn't walk home drunk. You might get jumped by demons or frat boys or something,'" he muttered, his eyes glued to a loose blanket thread. "If you're drunk, you can stay here."

"On the chair? No thanks." 

"Could share the bed. 'S not like your after me; I'm not a nummy treat, remember?" Xander joked flatly. Spike stopped and studied Xander. On one hand, if he slept in the bed with Xander, it was quick likely he would end up staked. But if he did stay and survive, the wealth of blackmail material would be enough to keep him in blood and cigarettes for months. And it wouldn't be too terrible, sleeping next to warm body that smelled delicious. Not that that was reason Spike would be staying; it was all for blackmail, not because he wanted to curl around that warm body. Spike considered taking off his pants, but figured that might push the boy too far. After stripping down to his jeans, he crawled in beside Xander and stretched out onto his back. 

"Night Spike," Xander whispered, turning off the lamp beside the bed.

"Night Droopy," he shot back, surprised when he heard the human snicker.

"Ya know, I like you better when I drink.," Xander mumbled. 

"I like you better when you drink, too," Spike laughed.

"And I like you better than Angel," Xander added, smiling in the dark. "And better than Larry. He wanted my ass, but I was like 'no, I'm not gay.' And 'm not gay, least not for him. He wasn't very pretty. You're way prettier than him," he trailed off. Xander fell silent, the basement quiet in the dark of early morning.

Spike had relaxed and allowed his eyes to drift shut when Xander sat up and turned the bedside lamp on. He was sitting up on the bed, staring at Spike's navel. 

"What?" he growled, watching the human suspiciously. Chewing on his bottom lip, Xander raised his gaze to meet Spike's, his brown eyes confused and fearful. Taking a deep breath, Xander spoke.

"I'm about to do something monumentally stupid, so I'd at least like to see it happen," Xander chuckled, his voice and scent a mix of fear and longing. 

Arching an eyebrow, Spike held still, waiting. Finally, Xander darted down to press their lips together. It was shocking, but Spike's immediate reaction to being kissed was to go for it. Before Xander could sit up again, Spike had locked his arms around the human. Rolling them, he settled between Xander's legs, firmly holding the Scooby's wrists to the mattress. Gently, he ran a thumb over the tender skin inside Xander's wrists, watching as he shivered and gasped at the sensation. Spike could feel himself getting hard again just from seeing how responsive the boy was. Releasing Xander's arms, he slid his hands over the human's arms and torso. Reaching down, he grabbed the soft, frayed hem of Xander's tee shirt, tugging impatiently as Xander raised his torso. Tossing the shirt away, Spike softly caressed Xander's chest. 

He could feel the beating of the heart, the expansion of lungs as Xander sucked in breath. As Spike moved his hand, Xander arched his back, moving into the vampire's touch like a cat. Leaning down, Spike blew a breath of cold air across Xander's chest and watched as the human shuddered. Before the human could protest, Spike leaned forward, bracing himself on his forearms, allowing to cover the warm body with his own. Xander's eyes were wide as he panted beneath Spike. Leaning down, the vampire pressed their lips together again. As the kiss deepened, Xander clung to Spike, his hot hands gripping cold flesh. As their tongues moved together, tasting each other, small whimpers began to bubble up from Xander's throat. Desperate, Xander began to thrust his hips against Spike's, drawing groans from the vampire.

Pulling away, Spike nipped Xander's chin, then trailed open-mouthed kisses down the warm throat, sucking on the flesh. Reaching Xander's torso, he bit the human with blunt teeth. When the chip didn't even twinge and Xander choked on his breath, Spike did it again, then sucked hard on the warm flesh until it purpled. Soon, the tan skin was covered in red impressions of teeth and livid patches of color, and the basement was flooded with the scent of arousal. Xander whimpered as he tugged ineffectually on Spike's shoulders. 

Spike raised his head and looked at Xander. The boy's face was flushed, his brown eyes darkened with lust and pure need. "Want me to stop, pet?" Spike teased. Xander shook his head wildly.

"No, I want... I want to kiss you again," he whispered. Spike smirked and raised an eyebrow again as he crawled up Xander's body.

"Really? Whys that?" he asked, staring into whiskey colored eyes.

"Because I love your lips. They're beautiful, think about 'em all the time," Xander answered, his voice husky as his eyes locked on Spike's lips. Spike slowly ran his tongue over his lips, grinning as the Scooby's breath caught. The boy wanted him, and the knowledge that he had this power over a human again soothed his demon. Spike moved down and captured Xander's lips again. The kiss quickly became fierce, teeth biting lips and tongues while the two men frantically rubbed against each other. Xander's hands reached between their bodies and fumbled with their buttons and zippers. Finally, their pants were open and Xander hurriedly shoved his pants and boxers off of his hips, and then did the same for Spike. 

Growling into the kiss, Spike braced himself on one forearm, then used his free hand to grab Xander's ass. He flexed his hand, his long fingers brushing and prodding against Xander's hole. That touch was enough to rip a decent snarl from Xander's throat. Desperate for more friction, Xander used both hands to grab Spike ass. Frantic, they rubbed their hard cocks together, the precum that steadily leaked serving as lubrication. Only a few seconds later, Xander came, wailing Spike's name. The vampire felt the wet heat of Xander's come, and as he smelled it, Spike roared. He came hard, his body arching against Xander as every muscle tensed. When the last waves of his orgasm subsided, he collapsed on top of Xander. Curling closer, Spike nuzzled the human's throat as warm hands lazily stroked up and down his back. Eventually, his mind cleared enough for him to reach for the tissues Xander kept beside his bed. Moving off of Xander's chest, Spike kneeled between splayed thighs and cleaned himself off. Xander reached out for the tissues, but Spike tossed them into the corner. 

"Spike," Xander whined, "I need to clean up."

Bright blue eyes met brown as Spike grinned. Leaning down, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss on Xander's chest, then slowly moved down and began licking up their mixed fluids. His demon purred happily; their combined essences spoke of claiming, of marking and dominating a human. A deep purr started in Spike's chest as Xander shivered beneath him. It was too soon for the teen to get hard again, but the small licks against Xander's cock caused the organ to twitch. Once he finished cleaning his human, Spike moved up to lay beside him. Xander rolled closer to Spike, his mouth seeking out the vampire's. Their tongues met gently, the kiss languid and content.

Breaking the kiss, Xander curled into Spike's side, sated and boneless.

"That was no where near as gross as I though it'd be," he murmured. Spike purred happily in response, the steady beat of Xander's heart lulling him to sleep. 

* * * * * * * * * *

When Xander's heartbeat had suddenly surged, it woke Spike up. Keeping his eyes shut, he reached out with his senses. Xander was definitely awake, his heart pounding frantically. The human's body was also completely tense against him, fear, nervousness, and embarrassment curling off of the boy like smoke. Spike opened his eyes; it was still fairly dark out, but a hint of color was moving through the sky.

"Mornin,' pet," he drawled, grinning as Xander lifted his blushing face toward Spike. At some point during the night, Spike had wrapped an arm around the human, keeping the source of heat close and preventing any sort of escape for Xander.

"Hi Spike," Xander answered, his voice unnaturally high. "What are you doing in my bed?"

Spike smirked; it was time for the fun to begin. "You don't remember? You insisted I stay, afraid I'd had too much whiskey to get home safely. Very chivalrous of you. Then once you got me into your bed, you decided to play." Spike's grin widened as Xander blushed, remembering. Xander opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Instead, his heart beat started beating faster and faster, his breath coming in short gasps. The approaching panic sent jolts of concern and sadness through Spike.

"Ah, just shut it and go to sleep," Spike grumbled, rolling out of bed. Grabbing his clothes, he quickly dressed and ran from the basement. He hurried because he wanted to get home before sunrise, not because he feared the look of loathing he was sure to find on Xander's face. Dashing through the city, he made it to his crypt just as the sun started to rise.

* * * * * * * * * *

That night, Spike walked to Giles' place, a plastic smirk in place. Ignoring the memory of how nice it had been to be wrapped around a warm body, he instead focused on thoughts of tormenting Xander. Spike had no illusions about Xander's attitude. The human probably wouldn't tell the others of their tryst; hell, he'd probably want to pretend nothing had happened and treat the vampire with the customary disdain and loathing. Upon reaching the Watcher's flat, he entered with a forced bounce in his step and a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Snack Packs," he greeted. Willow smiled back at him, while Buffy rolled her eyes and Giles gave a long-suffering sigh. Looking around the flat, he spotted Xander on the couch, his eyes were glued to a book while his face turned a deep red. Flopping down on the couch next to Xander, Spike suppressed an evil chuckle as the human's heart beat sped up. But instead of screaming or moving away, Xander sat still, his muscles tight. The vampire raised an eyebrow but said nothing; the boy smelled of fear, not embarrassment or hatred, and his body nearly vibrated with tension. 

Perplexed by the boy's response, he watched Xander closely. The boy was nervous and tense, no doubt about it. But he hadn't said anything to the others. Finally, when the group left for patrol, while Xander had headed home, pleading exhaustion. 

Saturday night, the boy was the same. Xander said nothing to the Spike, ignoring him and any taunts the vampire tossed out. The Scooby's asked about it, but Xander lied and said he was tired of Spike and had chosen to ignore him. Outwardly, the boy was ignoring him, and for some unknown reason, that made Spike feel... odd. The only thing that made it better was knowing that any time he moved, Xander registered it with a change in breathing or an increase in his heartbeat. But the boy didn't smell as good, though. Instead of innocence and desire, Xander's smell was comprised of the bitter scents of fear and sadness. Usually, fear smelled good to Spike, but not on Xander.

Sunday night was the same. Spike found himself once missing Xander's other scent and snarky comments. He'd never realized it before, but Xander's smart-ass comments really did make the meetings go faster. Spike told himself to move on and that it was good riddance. But another part of him kept thinking of the way Xander stared at his lips, of his submissive pleas and the wail that he'd made when he came. So while Spike had decided he didn't want the boy, he was also waiting patiently for Xander to relax. Then, and only then, would he attack, leading the young man into a dark web of sex and... more sex. He was so thoroughly engrossed in his plotting that he didn't notice Buffy walking in his direction. 

As he mused over a mug of blood, she bumped into him, causing him to spill blood on his hand. As he licked and sucked the blood from his fingers, he was hit with a familiar scent: Xander's desire. He raised his eyes and looked at Xander, who was watching the vampire's mouth with glazed eyes. The human's eyes widened comically when he realized Spike was watching him back. He probably would have noticed Spike's discovery sooner had his eyes not been glued to Spike's mouth as the vampire lewdly sucked on a finger. Spike smirked at him, his grin widening when Xander blushed; fuck patience, it was time for fun: naked, kinky, moaning fun. When the group left for patrol, Spike made his move.

"Hey, Slayer; mind if I take Droopy?" Spike yelled, smothering a grin when Xander's arousal increased at the subtext to his words.

"Why?" Buffy asked, glaring at Spike.

"Bait." Buffy studied him, wavering between the need to have two patrols and her worry over Xander.

"You know we'll finish up faster that way," Spike reasoned. "'Sides, this way I won't have to listen to your stupid prattling."

"Okay, but if you hurt him-."

"I know, I know, you'll stake me," Spike finished for her.

"No," she shot back, "I'll torture you, then I'll kill you." Spike turned away from the group, his duster billowing behind him.

"Coming, whelp?" he called behind him, grinning as he heard the boy run after him. 

During patrol, Xander didn't say anything, but waited for Spike to speak. But using what little patience he had left, Spike said nothing as he killed the vampires that flocked toward Xander. Instead, he steered the boy through the cemeteries with a hand at his shoulder, making Xander's heart beat faster. A gentle nudge to the small of his back had the human arching unconsciously in Spike's touch. And when he pulled Xander by his wrist, pausing to stroke the tender skin, the human once again shivered as his breath caught. And fuck if that didn't make Spike hard. Boy was even more responsive sober than drunk. As it neared midnight, Spike started heading toward the cemetery's exit, Xander walking beside him.

"C'mon, let's get you home," he said, looking over and letting his eyes move up and down Xander's body. Xander's eyes widened before his expression turned thunderous. 

"Okay, so what's your evil scheme? What do you want? When does the mocking start?" Xander asked in a rush, defeat in his eyes.

Spike stopped and turned toward Xander. Smiling, he walked forward, smirking as each step forward led Xander to take a step backwards. This continued until Xander was pressed against the side of a crypt, Spike standing inches away. "You still want me, I can smell it," he murmured, leaning forward and sniffing Xander's neck. Xander swallowed hard, his heart hammering as pheromones poured off of him.

"I can smell how much you want me, even now. Hell, you've been half-hard all night, shooting me those shy, nervous glances," Spike murmured. "Enough to drive a vamp to distraction." Xander whimpered as Spike purred, leaning close enough to flick his tongue against Xander's pulse. 

When Xander's pheromones spiked again, Spike chuckled and reached out to grab the boy's hips. "You know, I was always so focused on hating you for being the Slayer's boy that I never realized what a treat you really are. Other night was fun, I wanna do it again," he murmured, pulling Xander's hips against his. Spike slowly started rocking his denim-clad bulge against Xander's.

"You're mine, pet," Spike continued. "All night it's been driving me mad, picturing what you'd look like tied to a bed and begging. Can't wait to fuck you, hear the sounds you'll make. You're so bloody responsive, makes me want see just how many ways I can make you scream, pet." A small whimper escaped Xander's throat as he started moving his hips against Spike's.

"Oh God, there's got to be something wrong with me," Xander whispered, gently resting his hands on Spike's shoulders. The vampire nuzzled Xander's throat, basking in the smell of pure want.

"Nah, nothing wrong with wanting a good shag, pet," he said, his breath puffing against Xander's skin and raising goose bumps. The human tightened his grip on Spike's shoulders, the smell of arousal suddenly turning pained and sickly. The vampire rolled his eyes and moved back to take in the dark, hurt look in Xander’s eyes.

"Oh for fuck's sake, we're both blokes, do we really need to talk about this?" Spike groaned. Xander didn't say anything, but the decrease in pheromones and the "you stole my puppy" look in his eyes gave Spike the answer. The human gave him a shaky smile before pulling his companion closer. With a low growl, Spike pulled away, turned Xander around and then used his body to press the human against the wall.

"You're a sarcastic bugger, and I like that," Spike admitted, gently running his hands up and down Xander's side as is soothing a skittish horse. "Figured one night was all I'd get. But when you stared getting hot for me again, fuck that got me hard. I'll take you however I can get you, but I don't like to share. So if you ever smell of anyone else, I'll find a way to rip them apart," he added, growling against Xander's neck. When he started to speak again, his touch became more demanding as his hands slid up to flick and pinch Xander's nipples through his shirt.

"What if I don't want to share either?" Xander whimpered, pressing his flushed face against the cool stone wall of the crypt.

"Fair is fair, so as long as you keep me happy, I'll be nice enough to keep my hands on only you," Spike snarled, rocking his hard length against Xander's ass. He slid one hand down, palming the boy's cock. "You are just too delicious pet, can't give that up."

Spike pulled away suddenly and spun Xander around to face him. Before he even hand chance to process Spike's actions, the vampire claimed Xander's mouth in a bruising kiss. The force of the kiss was almost brutal as Spike practically fucked Xander's mouth with his tongue. The only thing the human could do was cling to his vampire for support as the kiss turned the world on it's axis. As he dug his fingers into Spike's shoulders, he could feel nimble fingers tugging at his shirt, then pulling and tugging on the fly of his pants. Fear and lust surged though Xander, causing him to push the vampire away.

"No, not here," he begged. It was cold, and there was enough light from the moon so he could see Spike's face. Without the fuzzy haze of alcohol, he was achingly aware of his body's shortcomings. He didn't want to do... whatever it was they were doing, in a cemetery where Spike could see him, but it wasn't like he could go against Spike's wishes. Spike was the boss, the head man, the one who held the power of the kisses that turned Xander's knees and brain to grape jelly. Jesus, he was confused.

"Here and now, pet," Spike growled. Xander's mouth dropped open.

"But, it's a cemetery, and-."

"Not leaving yet, boy," Spike snarled. "You're mine and I want see you, taste you."

Xander swallowed as Spike's eyes flashed to yellow. The vampire really wanted him, and who was he to deny Spike's request? Xander quickly tugged off his shirt and jacket in one move, tossing them behind Spike. Once bare-chested, Spike finished opening Xander's pants and tugged them down the human's hips, leaving his torso and groin bare. The vampire let his eyes drink their fill of Xander's half-naked body. Firm stomach, muscled chest, and very nice cock. 

"Very nice, pet. You look good. Should show yourself off more," Spike observed nonchalantly, stepping back to open his pants. His hard, leaking cock sprang out, and Spike immediately began to pull on it, groaning. 

"Uh, I uh don't think so," Xander muttered, mouth dry as he watched the vampire masturbate. "I, uh, I showed off enough last year."

"Really?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow. Xander nodded dumbly, his lips parted as he started panting.

"Yeah, went undercover on the swim team. Had to wear a Speedo." 

A growl started deep in Spike's chest as he imagined it. Smirking, Spike reached out with both hands to grasp Xander's hips. Holding the boy in place, Spike squatted down and swiped his tongue over the glistening head of Xander's cock. 

"Taste great, Xan. Sometime soon I'll fuck you," Spike promised. Xander whimpered, the words as effective as a touch, the mental picture of Spike pounding into him almost enough to make him come.

"Please," he begged, swallowing hard. "Please, God, I need to come Spike. I'm so hard." Spike leaned back and looked up into Xander's eyes.

"What do you wanna do? Want to rub off on each other again? Want me to suck you?" he asked, watching Xander closely. 

Xander bit back a cry at the last suggestion. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Spike, who was grinning like a maniac.

"Think we have a winner," the vampire smirked. Xander nodded frantically.

"Yes. Please," he begged. Spike laughed, the sound temporarily filling Xander with dread. What, was he acting really pathetic?"

"Fuck, Xander, I wish I'd known earlier that the trick to making you polite is to get you really bloody hard," he snickered. Xander blushed and shrugged.

"Yeah, guess so," he muttered, looking away from Spike. The vampire stood again and pulled Xander into another kiss. After a few moments, Spike broke the kiss and began to nuzzle his throat, nipping and licking at the warm flesh beneath his lips. 

"Mmmm, after I make you scream, I'll take you back to your basement," Spike murmured, his voice sending shivers down Xander's spine and into his erection. Cool hands began to gently tug on Xander's dick, enough pressure to tease but not enough to let the boy come. "I'll strip you, then put you on your knees on your bed. I'll get out the slick, and I'll fuck you with my fingers until you're ready for my cock. Make you scream, pet."

"Oh fuck," Xander whimpered, thrusting his hips forward to try and get more stimulation.

"Ah, pet, not yet," Spike smirked, stepping away and removing his hand from Xander's cock. "Not till I say"

Xander whimpered again, letting his head fall against the crypt.

"Keep your eyes open, boy. Want you to see this."

Opening his eyes again, Xander realized that Spike was on his knees again, smirking up at him. Desperate, the teenager opened his mouth to beg, but before he could even draw in the break to speak, his cock was enveloped by a cool mouth. The suction, the tongue that moved over his dick, the hand that was cupping and rolling his balls, it was all too much. Xander wanted it to last and he wanted it over, he wanted to come more than he could ever remember. Then one of the fingers started to creep behind his balls, stroking his perineum. Clenching his teeth, Xander fought the need to come, his eye focused on the way those pale pink lips were stretched around his cock. Golden eyes flicked up to meet his gaze. Even with his mouth stretched taut, Xander was pretty sure Spike was smirking at him. But before he could say anything, Spike was swallowing his dick, using his throat to pull an orgasm out of him. And it worked, boy howdy did it work.

Every muscle in his body tensed, arching Xander's back so hard that he thought his spine would snap. Screaming, he came, emptying himself into Spike's mouth. When his body finally slumped against the crypt, he could feel Spike's tongue gently cleaning him. A wide grin spread across his lips as Xander opened his eyes to find Spike staring at up him smugly.

"Wow," Xander moaned. His knees buckled as he slowly slid down the side of the crypt until his legs were spread and rested on either side of Spike. "That was awesome."

Reaching out, Spike cupped Xander's cheek. 

"Alright pet?"

Xander nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, a world of yes, nay, a galaxy of yes. Possibly a universe of yes."

Spike leaned forward and pressed their lips together. This kiss was soft, languid as Xander slid his hands under Spike's shirt. Lazily he traced the hard muscles as their tongues teased each other. Eventually Xander's hands found their way into Spike's pants where they grabbed the vampire's toned ass and tugged, forcing Spike onto his knees again. Pulling out of the kiss, Xander grinned at Spike.

"My turn, Spike." Bending his head down, he flicked his tongue out over the head of Spike's cock, tasting him for the first time. It wasn't the best thing he'd ever tasted, but it was worth it for the noises Spike was making. Opening his mouth wider, he used one hand to guide the dick into his mouth. Slowly, he sucked the first few inches of Spike's cock into his mouth. Xander didn't plan on trying to deep throat Spike; he'd never done this before, but he figured porn stars probably practiced a lot to do that. Instead, he began to hum. Spike started to shudder, the slick heat and vibrations the best thing he'd felt in a long time. 

The boy couldn't get the entire length into his mouth, but was instead using his hand to tease the rest of his hard on. When Xander started humming, Spike's head dropped back, baring the white skin of his throat. Groaning, he wound his fingers into sable locks, enjoying the heat as Xander gently suckled on him. When he felt he felt the pressure building at the base of his spine, instead of trying to hold on, he tugged on Xander's hair.

"Gonna come, Xan," he warmed. Looking down, he found a stubborn brown gaze as he tried to pull Xander off of his dick. Instead, the boy began to suck harder, refusing to relinquish his treat. Snarling, Spike came in Xander's mouth, his fingers pulling none too gently on the human's hair.

When he felt like he could move without collapsing, Spike stood up and buttoned up his pants. Extending a hand, he helped Xander to his feet. While Xander buttoned up his pants, Spike retrieved the Scooby's shirt and jacket. Handing them to Xander, he watched, amused, as the blushing human dressed.

Once dressed, Xander began rocking onto the balls of his feet.

"So..." he started. Spike chuckled as he swaggered over and wrapped his arms around Xander's waist.

"Meant what I said, Xan. You're mine," he reassured the human. Xander smiled meekly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So now that we've done the talking about our relationship bit, what do you say we go back to your place and shag?"

A moan of longing previously reserved for Chocolate Hurricane's and Twinkies came from Xander throat.


End file.
